


Realization

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: BBrea Week 2015, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: A short wonderful moment of clarity.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 31





	Realization

It didn’t happen after a romantic dinner, or after we danced for the first time (I think I almost broke one of her toes). It didn’t happen the first time I made her breakfast, or the first time we made love (which was a little clumsy but damn hot).

It happened in the middle of the night after I went to the bathroom. (Yea sexy right?). The days before had been brutal. The alerts just came in one after the other. Bank Robberies, Johnny Rancid, Mad Mod, and a few others. When it was all over, we had gone 3 or 4 days without sleep. Raven and I had to hold each other up in the shower before we collapsed in my bed. 

When I was done I stood there in the doorway the light from the bathroom gave the room an odd glow. Raven was fast asleep her body curled up in the covers and her face half buried in the pillow her hair covering the other half. She laid on her side the comforter pulled tight over her shoulder. 

It hit me all at once. I know people say cupid has a bow and arrow, but this was more like getting hit in the back of the head with a wrench. Raven wasn’t asleep in my bed, it was our bed. The bed I got when I grew too tall for my bunk bed. The bed that I pulled away from the wall so she could have a side. So there was room for little table to put her stuff when she stayed over. 

Raven was under our comforter. The one that I got because Rae gets cold easy. Raven is the world’s greatest blanket thief. The first time we slept together (I do mean sleep…pervs) I woke up with all the covers pulled off me. She had wrapped herself up in the blanket like a burrito. Just for her I got something really warm and two sizes too big. 

I turned off the light and carefully climbed back in bed next to her. I looked at Rae’s sleeping face and I was tempted to wake her up to tell her. But I knew she was wiped out from the last couple of days, we all were. I wondered if she would even be surprised, Raven probably knew this already. (Empaths, can’t get anything past them). Still telling her over waffles in the morning sounded like a good idea. I risked a light kiss on her forehead before I let my head sink back into the pillow. 

My eyes closed a warm feeling in my chest. Then there was a warm feeling on my chest. I looked down to find Raven had cuddled close her head resting on my shoulder. (I told you she gets cold easy). My arm snaked around her shoulders and held her close letting her take all the warmth she wanted from me.

This was our bed. I loved our bed, I loved her being in our bed, and I loved her. 

* * *

This is an old prompt from [@bbraeweek2015](https://tmblr.co/mNjfAWarpo5s040d4E8GALQ). Realization February 21st. When I found it I wanted to do something different with it. So my wife and I were laying in bed, and she fell asleep cuddled up to me. Then this kinda wrote itself. Yea I know, more bbrae fluff…I apologize for nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/152494845114/realization Oct 30th, 2016
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
